Bad Day
by Warriormeuh
Summary: OS - Song Fics - Harry et Draco, deux vies qui se croisent sans forcement se voir. Un dessin sur un mur... une echarpe... Pov HarryPov Draco . Yaoi . :o Bonne lecture! rar
1. Bad Day

_Hum.. Hum... 1 2, 1 2 test test... Tout le monde m'entend c'est bon? _

_# petit bruit de larsen #_

_BONJOUUUUURRRRR comment vous allez bien? Ici tout va pour le mieux, j'ai ENFIN internet Haut débit et c'est la fête! _

_De plus ma premiere fics HP a eut un succès dont je n'aurais pu rêver du coup ça a été Smirnoff ice à volonté pendant une semaine ( à consommer avec modération lol)_

_Bref!_

_Voila le One shot promis et tellement espéré... si si je vous promet, vous n'en dormiez plus la nuit, ça se voit sur vos visages! ( heu... je devrais revoir ma façon de parler a mes lecteurs, ils vont finir par croire qu'ils ont des cernes... hum... passons :D )_

_Ce one shot est une sorte de **Song Fics sur la chanson " Bad Day" de Daniel Powter** ( je pouvais pas laisser passer un nom pareil) et est tres fortement **inspirée de son clip.**_

_C'est un **HP/DM et il n'y a toujours pas de Lemon** ( je sais je sais j'abuse, c'est pas que j'aime pas ça, mais la fics ne s'y prête pas... promis la prochaine fois il y en aura! )._

_Sinon en ce qui concerne le fait que je possède Harry et Dray... que dire... si ce n'est ... OUIIIIINNNNNNNNN je les ai paaaaaaaaassssss, sont pas a moiiiiiiiiii alors arrêtez de m'en parler! _

_De plus je n'écris définitivement pas pour avoir des sous, d'ailleurs qui paierait pour ça! Soyons réalistes jeunes gens lol_

_Bref Je vous laisse lire en paix! je reviens à la fin ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**oOoOoOo**

C'est une histoire. Ho, une histoire comme tant d'autres, une histoire comme nous en avons tous lu, tous vu. Une histoire où le méchant fut vaincu où les gentils ont survécu, une histoire où les serviteurs ont disparu ou les alliés furent acclamés.

Bien sûr il y a eut des pertes, bien sûr il y a eut des pleurs. Mais cela c'est du passé, et le passé n'est plus là, le passé nous a oublié alors faisons comme lui.

Non, cette histoire ne s'arrête pas sur ces heures sanglantes où le mal fut terrassé par le bien, elle ne s'arrête pas sur ces années ou malgré la joie de la victoire la peur de se reconstruire crée encore trop de souffrance. Non, cette histoire parle d'amitié rejetée, de haine inassouvie, d'amour contrarié et de temps perdu...

Cette histoire laissez-moi vous la raconter, avec leurs mots, avec leurs pensées. Cette histoire leur appartient.

Peut être n'est-ce qu'un conte comme ceux que l'ont raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils fassent de beau rêve, peut être que ce jeune homme blond au regard brumeux et ce brun au sourire radieux n'existent pas vraiment. Mais cela est il vraiment important? Pas pour moi en tout cas. Pas pour cette histoire... Alors laissez la moi vous la conter... elle ne sera pas longue je vous le promet...

_. - _

**Where is the moment when we need it the most**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

_. - _

Harry, c'est mon nom. Harry, juste Harry. Pas Potter. Potter est mort en même temps que la magie qui brûlait en moi je crois. En même temps que mon Avada Kedavra sur celui qui me haïssait tant. Oh je ne regrette pas sa mort, je n'en suis pas à ce stade. Mais ma vie aurait du s'arrêter à ce moment là, je m'étais fait à cette idée, je mourrais jeune c'était ma destinée.

Mais ma vie a encore fait ce qu'elle a voulu, ma vie m'a dépassé, m'a trahi enfin de compte. Ma vie a gagné et moi j'ai perdu.

La gloire, la reconnaissance, je les ai eut, même trop je pense. Et personne avec qui les partager. Ron et Hermione se sont sacrifiés, se sont sacrifiés pour que moi je vive... comme si j'en avais vraiment envie... Alors je vis, pour eux, pour ne pas rejeter le cadeau qu'ils m'ont fait.

Je vis mais je ne suis plus Potter, je vis car je suis Harry.

J'ai quitté Poudlard après tout cela, j'ai quitté le monde sorcier aussi, j'ai quitté tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi, pour devenir... et bien... un autre je pense...

Je vis à Londres maintenant, parmi les moldus. Oh ne vous méprenez pas, je vais bien, je suis joyeux sociable et en quelques sorte j'aime ma vie. Mais quelque chose me manque, quelque chose qui me réveille au milieu de la nuit quelque chose qui me fait voir le ciel toujours plus gris et me fait sentir la pluie toujours plus froide. Ce manque je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je le trouverais... Je me le suis promis.

_. - _

**They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey**

**They tell me your passion's gone away**

**And I don't need no carrying on**

_. - _

Draco. Je suis Draco. Malfoy me semble être un mauvais rêve, ou un doux cauchemar, qui sait. J'étais un jeune et respecté Serpentard, précis et incisif, blessant et charmeur. On me haïssait ou l'ont m'aimait mais je ne laissais pas indiffèrent. Jamais.

Malfoy était craint. Draco était vénéré. Malfoy était haï. Draco... je sais pas si il a jamais été aimé... vraiment aimé. Mais qu'importe maintenant.

Maintenant je suis Draco, j'ai la vie devant moi, et cette idée de paralyse. Ma vie je la connaissait avant, elle était mon alliée, elle était ma compagne, elle est devenue mon ennemie... Tout aurait été si simple si je n'avais pas survécu.

Bien sûr j'ai connu la guerre comme tout le monde, j'ai choisi mon camp, pas celui de mon père, mais celui de la "lumière". Bah que cette image est laide. J'ai choisi, les gentils, les bons, les purs, et bizarrement ils m'ont accepté moi qui n'ai jamais été tout cela.

J'ai trahi mon nom, pour protéger celui d'un autre. j'ai trahi ma famille pour en sauver des milliers d'autres. Je ne regrette pas, je ne regrette jamais mes choix, c'est une règle. Mais je n'aurais pas du survivre. j'avais accepté cette solution, elle me semblait bonne. Mourir dans un instant de gloire, mourir pour ne pas continuer... Mais ma vie était trop forte, ou peut être étais je trop faible... allez savoir.

Alors je continue, je vis. J'habite à Londres, au milieu de ceux que j'ai contribué à sauver. Je ne déteste pas ma vie, elle m'indiffère simplement. Je souris, je ris, je suis agréable et charmant mais dans le fond je mens un peu... juste un peu... juste assez pour ne pas être totalement seul, pour continuer d'avancer.

Pourtant, j'ai perdu quelque chose en abandonnant mon nom, j'ai perdu un souvenir qui me hante, j'ai perdu cette flamme qui me réchauffait. Mais je la retrouverais un jour... c'est pour ça que je continue...

_. - _

**Stand in the line just ahead of the law**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee you go**

_. - _

Mon quotidien est simple, ni trop joyeux ni trop triste, un doux équilibre. Je désirais l'anonymat je désirais la tranquillité. Ma vie est devenue calme, je suis devenu invisible. Mais c'est ce que je voulais n'est ce pas?

Je me lève comme chaque matin, encore fatigué de ma nuit difficile. Mes cauchemars me hantent toujours, mais je n'y fait plus attention, après tout ils me rappellent que j'ai eut une vie avant celle ci. Je me dirige vers ma cuisine, toujours un peu chaotique, je me promets de la ranger le soir, je me le promets toujours. Ma douche, ma mallette, le métro. La ligne 16, celle qui va vers le centre. La rame de 8h30 précise. Tous les matins, tous les jours.

Mon travail me plaît, je fais encore de la magie à ma façon, rien de très spectaculaire, rien de très féerique, je sur programmeur analyste, je rend visible ce qui ne l'est pas, j'anime ce qui est sans vie, je crée de l'image à partir d'un texte. Je sais c'est une vision romantique de mon métier, mais je m'y accroche et c'est peut être pour cela que je l'aime un peu.

Mon patron, Mr Figgs. Un parfait incompétent si sur de lui, si fier de ses grades gagnés à la force du piston. Il me déteste , je lui rend bien. Il me rend la vie insupportable, je m'amuse à lui gâcher la sienne. Il cri encore, je ne l'écoute plus, il n'a pas de remarques assez acerbes pour que je hausse même qu'un sourcil, il ne sais pas parler, il ne sait pas insulter, il ne sait pas programmer il ne sait rien... alors il ne m'intéresse pas, alors que moi, je l'horripile... douce compensation.

Le métro encore, la rame de 19h15, je l'aime celle-la, elle me ramène chez moi. Mes yeux se baladent à l'intérieur du wagon chahuté par les inégalités des rails; Un couple, un simple couple, ils ne s'embrassent pas ils sont juste à cotés l'un de l'autre, ils sont simplement heureux et moi ça me fait baisser les yeux. Ce manque devient plus présent alors, il me rempli presque, juste assez pour que je rentre chez moi la démarche lourde et la tête penchée et que je m'allonge sur le canapé sans enlever mes chaussures. Juste assez pour que mon regard se porte chez mon voisin.

Je vais vous parler de lui, je ne le connais pas, je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble vraiment. Il n'allume jamais la lumière, il préfère les ambiances tamisées. Il est toujours là quand j'arrive le soir, il habite juste en face de chez moi. Sa baie vitrée donne sur la mienne, mon salon sur le sien. Il est grand, blond je crois ou les cheveux de couleur claire, il dessine beaucoup, comme moi, il est toujours assis à griffonner quand je rentre, moi je le regarde souvent, imaginant que nous nous connaissons et que nous sommes amis. Il va se coucher avant moi, lance toujours un regard vers mon appartement, je sais que lui non plus ne peut pas me distinguer, mes vitres sont fumées, mais des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il sourit en regardant vers moi, alors à ces moments là, moi aussi je souri... C'est simple, c'est peut être pathétique, mais sa compagnie me fait du bien, même si il ne le sait pas...

Je vais me coucher une heure après lui, je n'ai toujours pas rangé la cuisine, je le ferais demain... promis!

_. - _

**You tell me your life's been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces every time**

**And I don't need no carrying on**

_. - _

Mes journées sont réglées comme du papier à musique, c'est peut être mon éducation qui veut ça ou alors c'est peut être juste moi. Je me lève et glisse directement dans ma douche, la tête contre le carrelage embué je laisse le jet d'eau parcourir mon corps et faire ce que le sonnerie matinale n'a pas encore réussi à accomplir : me réveiller. L'eau est brûlante, elle me détend autant qu'elle me réchauffe, j'ai toujours froid quand je me réveille, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Habillé je vais enfin prendre mon café, ma cuisine est nickel, un peu trop peut être, elle me donne le cafard, je prend ma dose de caféine dans mon salon, par conséquent. Ma sacoche, mon crayon et le métro.

La ligne 16, celle qui m'emmène à mon travail, celle de 7h30 précise. Elle me dépose en bas de l'immeuble. Je suis designer. Mon goût sur et mes geste précis font de moi un assez bon dessinateur et graphiste. Un peu trop bon d'ailleurs au goût de ma patronne qui de crainte que je lui vole son poste, passe son temps à me rabaisser. Mlle Prat, une teigne! mais un endurance exceptionnelle au niveau des cordes vocales, je lui ai déjà vanté ses mérites à ce sujet. Je n'ai pas compris, elle a semblé l'avoir mal pris. Pourtant je ne lui ai même pas parlé de son horrible postérieur ni de son double menton, de quoi se plaint-elle?

Alors elle crie, encore et toujours, critiquant mes choix, mon style, mes habits, mes crayons, ma coiffure, enfin tout ce qu'elle trouve. Moi je lui répond toujours, question de politesse, et chaque remarque fait mouche. La bave au lèvres, elle s'enfuit toujours en premier. Aucune repartie, ça fait pitié. Un bon adversaire me manque. Ne t'inquiète pas grosse vache je ne le veux pas ton poste! quoi que si ça peut te faire taire...

De retour dans le métro, Merlin que ma vie est pleine de rebondissement! La ligne 16 encore, mais la rame de 18h, celle qui me ramène dans ma demeure.

Un couple âgé me regarde et sourit, la grand mère enlace les doigts de son mari en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette vision me blesse. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je me sens seul peut être... oui ça doit être ça...

La tête haute les mains enfoncées dans mes poches ma bêtise m'énerve, triste à cause de vieillards, je suis pire qu'un Pouffsouffle dernièrement PATHETIQUE!

Je m'engouffre dans mon appartement, apaisant ma haine avec une lumière tamisée et un peu de jazz. J'attrape mon bloc à dessin et je me met à gribouiller.

Je ne dessine pas trop mal, je dirais même que je suis bon, après tout c'est mon métier. J'aime me dessiner, tel que je suis réellement. Là, une silhouette au traits droits prend forme sur ma feuille, ses yeux sont à demi clos et ses poings sont serrés plus que de raison. Je me surprends moi-même quand une larme de rage apparaît sous les trait esquissés des paupières.

Une lumière attire mon regard. Haaaaa mon voisin, mon éternel inconnu. Celui que je ne peux pas voir à cause de ces fichus vitres teintés, _comme si on avait trop de soleil à Londres._

Il a l'air déprimé ce soir, comme tout les soir en fait. Je le dessine alors, comme je l'imagine. Grand brun les cheveux en batailles, le sourire franc et les yeux grands ouverts. Il ressemble certainement à quelqu'un mais mon cerveau refuse de me dire à qui...

Il est tard je vais me coucher, je lui souris, même si je sais qu'il ne me vois pas. Il me semble qu'il sourit aussi. Bonne nuit!

_. - _

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

_. - _

Nouvelle journée, nouvelle promesse de rangement de cuisine et accessoirement de salon. Nouveau métro, nouvelle engueulade...

J'avoue, je ne suis pas si heureux que ça tout comptes faits, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tiens hier soir j'ai rêvé de mon voisin... enfin je pense que c'était lui, je ne voyais pas son visage... je le rencontrais et il me parlait comme si nous nous étions toujours connu. Mon manques disparaissait... Peut-être devrais je aller frapper à sa porte un soir, après tout je sais où il habite n'est ce pas?

Ho Mr Figgs, que me vaut votre douce visite... Je dois rester une heure de plus ce soir... Joie! Toujours aussi agréable cet idiot, si au moins il n'était pas laid...

Une heure de plus à vivre en sa présence, le bonheur est trop grand... je crois que j'ai envie de vomir...

Le métro enfin, en retard... cette journée n'est vraiment pas une de mes meilleur, je décide d'aller m'asseoir quand je vois quelque chose qui m'intrigue... un dessin...

_. - _

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

_. - _

C'est quand on se dit que notre vie est morne et sans événements marquant qu'on se rend compte que l'on a ... tout à fait raison. Ma vie m'ennuie, c'est dingue, je suis au bord du suicide cérébral, mon café a toujours le même goût, Mlle Prat a toujours une haleine de chacal et un manque d'imagination flagrant. Ma vie est une éternelle répétition... un tourniquet sans fin et je suis seul dans la calèche...

Mais aujourd'hui, au moins, je finis plus tôt, réunion directoriale où je ne suis pas invité. Comme si ça pouvait me déranger.

Bref, me voila dans ma station préférée, attendant ma rame préférée... en retard forcement... il est 16h et je m'ennuie à en mourir

Je m'assied le dos collé à une pub obscure et sans aucun sens. Un grand morceau de papier blanc avec un banc vide sur le coté. Une seule phrase : " Et vous comment vous sentez vous?" C'est quoi cette pub? Qui a osé faire payer quelqu'un pour avoir une annonce aussi stupide. Pas de marque en plus... Ridicule...

Ma main me démange, de toute façon j'ai du temps... j'emprisonne mon marqueur noir entre mes doigts et entreprend de rendre cette pauvre publicité un peu plus intéressante, du moins pour moi.

Je me dessine alors, comme j'en ai l'habitude , assis sur ce banc la tête légèrement penchée les yeux fixant un point invisible devant moi. Mes mains sont liées alors que mes coudes reposent sur les genoux. Dieu que j'ai l'air de me morfondre. Je rajoute un gros nuage et un peu de pluie, mes cheveux je les dessines un peu plus plaqués, mouillés sans doute...

Puis dans un dernier élan créatif je rajoute un "seul" au dessus de ma tête, une bulle de bd qui rend peut être l'image plus comique qu'elle ne l'ai vraiment...

Je me rajoute enfin une écharpe autour du cou, comme celle que je portais à Poudlard, une rayée verte et blanche, ici elle sera noir et blanche mais c'est l'intention qui compte... Je m'éloigne un peu appréciant le résultat... : Pas si mal, même plutôt réussi; Les gens me regardent l'air conquis, ils me prennent sûrement pour un artiste de rue...

La rame arrive ENFIN, je m'enfuis vers chez moi laissant un peu de ma solitude sur ce dessin...

_. - _

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

_. - _

Ce dessin, pas un gribouillis sur un mur... Non! un dessin simple mais beau, un jeune homme, un regard qui me rappelle quelque chose mais je ne sais plus quoi. Un air triste sous la pluie et ce petit mot dans cette bulle désuète : "seul"...

C'est bête mais ça me touche... je suis contre les graffitis habituellement, non pas qu'ils me dérangent mais y a des toiles pour ça... mais là... je sais pas... ce dessin me suis des yeux...

Je fouille dans ma mallette espérant trouver ce long tube noir qui ne me quitte jamais..._ ha le voila!_

Sans même y penser je me dessine alors à coté de cet inconnu, mon visage est tourné vers lui, un parapluie à la main, lui tendant, ouvert au-dessus de ses cheveux clairs.

Je me rajoute un sourire chaleureux et peut être quelques étoiles dans les yeux... Tout pour que ce dessin se sente moins seul.

J'hésite puis je dessine cette cicatrice qui fait que malgré tout je suis moi. Je la trace à peine, elle se remarque mais sans plus : ce petit trait me fait sourire.

Je dessine un soleil derrière son nuage, deux trois détails sans importances., ce qui me passe par la tête. Je fini me rajoutant une petite bulle à moi aussi : " Je suis là"

C'est niais, je sais, mais c'est ce que j'aurais envie de lui dire...

Je me recule un peu: Pas trop mal. Bien sur mon coup de crayon n'est pas comme le sien, Mon "moi" est nettement moins élégant, presque pataud devant la prestance de l'autre personnage mais ce n'est pas grave, le coeur y est.

J'entend le métro, je cours pour l'attraper, je souri bêtement pendant tout le trajet... Finalement la fin de journée n'est pas si mal...

_. - _

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing it turns out**

**Wrong**

**You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that**

**Strong**

**Well I'm not wrong**

_. - _

Ma cuisine est trop propre, je vous assure c'est horrible mais je ne résiste pas à laver ma tasse après mon café, je dois être un peu maniaque. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour respire un peu d'air pur... je tremble il fait froid, l'hiver commence à arriver. Automatiquement, je fouille ma penderie pour trouver une écharpe. Je ri presque quand un bout de tissu vert et blanc se pose dans mes mains...

Soit, ça sera toi après tout personne ne sait d'où tu viens n'est ce pas?

Le métro... encore...

En retard... pour changer...

Je me dirige d'un pas calme vers mon oeuvre d'hier soir espérant bêtement que personne ne l'aura dénaturée ou détruite. Mais mon sang se bloque dans mes veines quand je vois qu'au lieu de tout ça elle a été complétée.

Bien sûr le style est naïf et même si l'image est mignonne, il m'en faut plus pour me choquer. Non ce qui me fige ainsi ce n'est pas le sourire doux de mon compagnon dessiné, ce n'est pas non plus ces quelques mots écris à la hâte " je suis là", non ce qui me fait manquer d'air c'est cette cicatrice que je reconnaîtrais entre mille ce petit éclair qui relance mon coeur de façon erratique.

Mes lèvres miment plus qu'elles ne prononcent : "Potter". Car c'est lui, aucun doute.

Je l'aurais reconnu même sans cette cicatrice, je l'aurais reconnu rien qu'avec ces yeux brillants comme vivants esquissé au marqueur.

Je m'approche re-dessinant les traits de son visage du bout des doigts, puis les retire, je crois qu je me suis brûlé...

Mon dieu, je suis de plus en plus pitoyable... oui c'est Potter et alors? Est-ce vraiment si important? Une voix en moi me répond que oui ça l'est et que je le sais très bien.

D'un seul coup je me prends à jalouser cette copie de moi qui a trouvé son compagnon, ce clone qui lui a droit à l'aide de Saint Potter. Si je ne me retenais pas je crois que je déchirerais cette image mais je me retiens... un Malfoy est toujours maître de ses émotions, n'est ce pas?

Tiens, ça y est, Malfoy est de retour, il suffit que Potter montre le bout de sa cicatrice pour que Malfoy reprenne les rennes... Bah pourquoi pas, de toute façon cette vie ne me convenait pas.

Rapidement j'attrape mon portable et passe le coup de fil que je crois avoir attendu depuis près de 3 ans. _Mlle Prat? allo? oui c'est Malfoy, je ne viens pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, d'ailleurs je ne viens plus. je sais que je vous manquerais, mais ne pleurez pas, ça risquerais de défigurer votre sale face de truie._ Je raccroche, et je ris... oh que ça fait du bien. Adieu Draco, Bonjour à Draco Malfoy, Serpentard et ennemi de Harry Potter...

Je m'installe confortablement sur le banc sous l'affiche, je vais l'attendre, toute la journée si il le faut, mais il viendra j'en suis sur!

_. - _

**So where is the passion when you need it the most**

**Oh you and I**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is found**

_. - _

En retard... je suis EN RETARD... je ne prend même pas la peine de pleurer sur l'état définitivement mal rangé de mon appart, je cours jusqu'à la station de métro, je vais me faire écharper vif... saleté de réveil Moldu...

J'arrive, essoufflé sur le quai, je regarde avec angoisse ma montre espérant vainement que ma rame n'est pas passée, quand j'entend une voix sortie du passé, quand j'entend la voix qui m'a manqué sans que je le sache vraiment.

"Potter..."

Je me retourne, soudain effrayé par ce que je vais voir. Oh je sais que c'est Malfoy, je le sens au plus profond de moi mais le voir devant moi, après tout ce temps...

Mes yeux se posent sur lui. je crois que je ne respire plus.

Il n'a pas vraiment changé, plus grand certainement, plus musclé aussi, ses cheveux devenus longs sont rabattus en catogan derrière son dos. Mes ses yeux sont les mêmes, leur éclat ne ment pas... C'est Malfoy. Une écharpe autour du cou, non L'écharpe autour du cou, celle des Serpentards, celle de sa maison. Celle de Malfoy.

Il me regarde la tête légèrement baissée, les mains croisées, les avant bras sur ses cuisses... Mes yeux bougent malgré moi et remontent sur l'image au dessus de lui... OH.MON.DIEU. c'est _lui_... c'est _lui_ sur ce dessin, c'est _lui_ sur ce banc, c'est _lui_ devant moi. Et d'un seul coup Harry se fait submerger par Potter, Harry redevient Harry Potter, ma magie est là aussi, ma verve face à ses attaques, ma rage face à sa haine, mon exaspération face à son cynisme... Je crois que je souris... Dieu qu'il m'a manqué...

_. - _

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

_. - _

Je ne suis pas impatient, juste attentif, je ne veux pas le louper, même si je sais très bien que je ne le pourrais pas. La rame de 8h30 vient de passer, il ne doit donc pas prendre celle-là. Une minute s'écoule avant qu'un bruit de course n'attire mon attention.

Un jeune homme brun décidément mal coiffé, les lunettes positionnées dangereusement sur son nez regarde avec désespoir sa montre. Il a grandit, ses épaules sont plus larges. C'est un homme maintenant. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi courts, peut être un peu plus, juste assez pour laisser à l'air libre cette cicatrice qui ne semble plus le tourmenter... Il est là... Enfin...

Ma voix se fait traînante quand je l'appelle, je ne crie pas, un Malfoy ne crie pas, je parle juste, adoptant le ton de voix qu'il a si souvent entendu... Il ne peut pas m'avoir oublié , _il ne doit pas.._.

"Potter..."

Il se fige, il m'a reconnu je le sais, il se retourne lentement comme pour retarder l'inévitable... N'ai pas peur Potter je ne vais pas te manger, enfin pas devant tout ce monde. Ses yeux se posent enfin sur moi. L'oxygène me manque subitement. Son regard, il semble être le seul qui ai jamais su, vraiment me regarder. Ho bien sûr, ce regard contenait de la haine autrefois, de la fureur et de l'exaspération parfois. Mais ce regard devenait toujours vivant quand il me voyait, il forçait le mien à s'animer à son tour, comme il force maintenant mon âme à reprendre vie...

Ses yeux coulent de moi vers l'image, puis reviennent sur moi, pour ensuite retourner vers mon portrait, après une interminable suite de secondes il me fixe à nouveau... il a comprit... il sourit... Merlin qu'il m'a manqué...

_. - _

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

_. - _

J'essaie de reprendre le contrôle sur ma parole, je ne peux que murmurer un "Malfoy" à peine audible, mais lui l'a entendu et il sourit. Ce petit sourire en coin qui le rend si sur de lui, ce sourire en coin qui dévoile, sans trop, ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

Je m'approche et m'assieds à coté de lui, n'osant plus rien dire, de tout façon ça ne serait que des bêtises. j'ai loupé mon métro, je pense que je louperais les autres... de toute façon ce n'est pas grave, je commençais à m'ennuyer de ma routine...

Malfoy s'installe confortablement dans le banc, qui aurait pu dire qu'un banc public puisse avoir l'air aussi princier... Il jette un coup d'oeil à_ notre_ dessin et me lance un " Sympa le parapluie" amusé...

Je me retiens de rire, sa voix me manquait, son style aussi...

"J'allais pas laisser ta petite tête blonde se mouiller, tu aurais pu en avoir un apoplexie de te voir tout décoiffé"

Ses yeux pétillent, il se force à ne pas sourire, je le vois bien et bizarrement cela me fait autant de bien que si il l'avait fait...

Soudain ses yeux reprennent un peu de ce sérieux que je lui connais, une lame d'acier qui transperce mes prunelles...

"Tu es en retard Potter" siffle t-il entre ses dents, en disant cela il s'est un peu rapproché, regardant nonchalamment sa montre en argent.

Oui je sais je suis en retard, j'ai loupé mon métro, mais qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire, je m'apprête à lui faire une remarque sur ce sujet quand je sens un mains sur mon visage...

"Cela fait trois ans que je t'attends" finit il un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il s'empare des miennes... _Mon manque vient de disparaître_...

_. - _

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

_. - _

Il murmure mon nom, s'il ne me rejoint pas je crois que je vais devoir fondre sur lui comme un oiseau de proie. Mais il répond à mon appel muet et s'assied à mes cotés.

D'un seul coup les mots me manquent. Moi, Draco Malfoy je ne sais plus quoi dire. C'en est invraisemblable. Son regard me sonde, je prend alors un pose avantageuse, autant donner la meilleure impression n'est ce pas?

Je le remercie pour son parapluie, il se moque de mes cheveux, j'ai envie de rire aux éclats mais je ne le fais pas. Je crois que mes yeux pétillent plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

D'un seul coup je comprend ce qui m'a manqué durant ces trois ans , d'un seul coup je met un nom sur cette chose que j'avais perdu et que je mourrais de retrouver...

"Tu es en retard Potter"

Bêtement il regarde ma montre... Non! je ne parle pas du métro, crétin! ... Il a beau être superbe, il n'en reste pas moins un Gryffondor.. _plus premier degré qu'eux, tu peux pas..._

Je sens qu'il veut me répondre une excuse remplie de "réveil incompétent de panne d'oreillers" et franchement je n'en ai pas envie...

Je précise alors ma pensée... je sais je suis trop généreux des fois...

"Cela fait 3 ans que je t'attends" et avant qu'il ne me demande un " quoi?" tellement inapproprié je lui dérobe ses lèvres, le faisant taire pour de bon..._ j'ai retrouvé celui que j'avais perdu..._

_. - _

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

_. - _

Voila, c'était une histoire sans prétention, sans réel but, ni sens. Elle parlait juste de deux personnes si souvent ensembles qu'elles s'étaient séparées, si profondément ennemies qu'elle s'étaient aimés, si intensément insupportables qu'elles s'étaient manquées.

Leur avenir? nul ne le sait. Ils ont perdu leur passé à se haïr pour de mauvaise raison, elles passeront peut être leur présent à s'aimer pour les mêmes, mais est-ce si important?

L'important c'est que sur ce banc, au milieu deux la foule ils se soient enfin retrouvé au lieu de se croiser sans jamais se voir, l'important c'est que leurs yeux se disent ce que leurs bouches se montrent, l'important c'est que leur vie reprend là ou ils l'avaient arrêté, ce jour sombre où les portes de Poudlard s'étaient fermées derrière eux...

L'important, finalement, c'est eux...

**oOoOoOo**

_# sort de sa couette # _

_Ho? vous avez déjà finit? alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?... hum? voui... je comprend... tant que ça?..._

_NON je n'arrive pas à lire dans vos pensées, c'est juste un effet de style lol, alors si vous voulez vraiment me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est juste en bas à gauche, pas dur à trouver et si facile à cliquer... ( hum devrait devenir publicitaire moi, je trouve de super slogans lol)_

_Bisouxxxxxxx à toutes et à tous!_

_A bientôt_

_Fanny # retourne sous sa couette #_


	2. Reponses aux Reviews! Merciiiii

_#Prend un pot de nuttella, un peu d'ice tea, pose son ordi sur ses genoux... respire... allons y pour les RaR...#_

_MAIS Y EN A DES TONNESSSSSSSS!_

_nan franchement, c'était qu'un petit OS sans prétention et je me retrouve avec ...# compte sur ses doigts# 27 REVIEWS!_

_j'ai failli en mourir de joie... bon je pense pas que ce soit possible mais quand même... vous y pensez à mon petit coeur? nan pas que je me plaigne... LOIN DE LA! mais .. je dois bien avouer... waouuuuhhhh HEUREUSE!_

_alors Mici mici mici MICIIIIIII à toutes je vous adore!_

_Bon et maintenant les réponses persos : ( j'aurais du les faire au fur et a mesure je le savais lol )_

**namasta** : Heu... merci ( attendez vous à voir ce petit mot en boucle tout le long de cette page lol ) . Je suis contente que les pov t'aient plus. J'adore écrire des povs en fait, je trouve ça plus simple que d'écrire à la troisième personne... ça fait plus "cinématographique" je trouve... :o) . Merci encore et gros bisouxxx.

**crystal d'avalon** : Lol je n'oublie pas, la prochaine il y aura un lemon PROMIS! par contre la fics va etre plus longue je pense, encore faut il que je la commence hein? ;) Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Bisouxxxxx

**Clôtho** : (une de mes plus longues reviews - rien que pour ça t'as droit a un poutou lol ) Vi c'est vrai que des fois la haine est un sentiment tellement fort que qd il disparaît on ressent comme un manque, comme si c'était de l'amour. De plus j'ai un peu posé comme un acquis de Harry et Dray avaient besoin l'un de l'autre... mais bon, ça a dérangé personne à premiere vue :p Merci encore pour ta review! elle m'a fait énormément plaisir . Bisouxxxxx

**Enyo85** : MA NICOISE! on fait que se croiser sur msn, je te vois pluuuuuussss :'(. Merci pour ta review :D et voui je fais des fautes, mais alors là je ne peux que dire un ENORME mea culpa, c'est chronique chez moi et merlin sait que je tente de me soigner :p. Sinon Harry n'a pas la même vie que moi même si en effet je lui ai donné mon boulot lol. Mon patron est cool et j'ai deja trouvé mon Draco ;) ( même si il est brun :p lol) Bisouxxxx et à bientot sur msn ou en ville :D

**Mifibou** : Merci à toi de me lire et de me laisser une review :D . En effet ma fics laisse une grande part au destin, car en fait Draco et Harry se croisent continuellement sans pour autant se voir et s'accrochent à ce voisin inconnu qui n'est autre que Harry pour Draco et Draco pour Harry. Contente que cela t'ait plu :o). Gros bisouxxxxx.

**Onarluca** : MICIIIIIII :o) et gros bisouxxx à toi :D

**Kaly** : rooooooh # toute rouge # . "Superbe" est un bien grand terme, mais ta review m'a fait un immense plaisir. Merci énormément. Bisouxxxxxxxx

**Spirit.w.w.** : haaa voila la review qui m'a laissée bouche bée durant 5 min... vraiment je sais pas quoi te dire pour te remercier, ta review est tout bonnement adorable. Alors merci beaucoup pour m'avoir fait sourire devant mon écran. Bisouxxxx

**Zoomalfoy** : Ho mais c'est ma créatrice de surnom? ;) vi appelez moi "_vent de fraîcheur_" , "_brize d'air wick_ " ça fait moins classe :p. Merci énormément pour ta review lol. Promis je continuerais à polluer ffnet :p. Bisouxxxxxx

**Yohko the demo** : Tiens, une lectrice connue :D Bijouuuuurr :) comment ça va bien? J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton plaid et tes couvertures, j'ai bien dormi :D T'inquiète j'écrirais d'autres fics :D tu me demandes ça si gentiment :p hihihi . Merci encore et à bientot. Bisouxxxxxx.

**Selana** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup :D . Et énorme bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx .

**Maddynounouchette** : Kikoo puce! tu sais je me répète peut etre mais tu n'est pas forcée de me reviewer, tu es ma beta lectrice, ma souffre douleur qd je dois expliquer ce que je veux écrire à quelqu'un et ma chtite soeur alors les reviews c pas obligé. mais c adorable. MICIIIIIII . Bisouxxxxxx

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Votre review m'a fait rire, j'ai adoré :D contente que ma fics vous ai plu les filles :D. Par contre j'ai fait un tour dans votre profil, 2 personnes dans un même corps? je veux des explications :D hihihi. merci encore! et énorme bisouxxxx

**Dragonwing4** : La personne qui m'a fait me rendre compte de mon ENORME BOULETTE! roooooohhh ce que j'ai honte... sérieux, tu me l'aurais pas dit, je m'en serais jamais mais alors _jamais_ rendue compte... j'ai vraiment honte .. . Et le pire c'est que je pense que tu es la seule qui l'ait remarqué... ou alors les autres revieweuses sont indulgentes lol... Merci pour m'avoir fait remarquer cette incohérence assez gigantesque soyons réaliste... je ne pense pas que je vais corriger qd même car je devrais remanier toute l'histoire... on va dire que ma coquille est due principalement au fait que je n'ai jamais pris de métro de ma vie ( voui oki c pas une excuse lol ). Vraiment merci encore :) et contente que malgré cela ma fics t'ai plu :o). bisouxxxxxxxxx #_ j'ai honteuuuhhh _#

**Shinikali** : hihihi heureuse que cela t'ait plu. Je te fais de 'ros poutouxxxxxx.

**Vert Emeraude** : hooooo désolée de t'avoir piqué ton idée... ( en loupe pas une... ) mais franchement écris ta fics, j'adorerais la lireuuuuuhhhhhh surtout que moi j'ai pas fait la traduc et que dans le fond je me sers que tres peu de la chanson... ne ne ne ? Ste plaiiiiiiitt une ficcccccccsssssssss? # _puppy eyes_# . Contente que cela t'ai plu... Bisouxxxxxxxxx et ze veux une fics :p lol

**La rodeuse **: lol les oscars? bonne idée lol merci pour ta review. Bisouxxxxxx

**Thealie** : miciiiiiiiiiiiiiii o . T'as review m'a beaucoup touchée ( j'ai l'impression de me répéter c'est grave, et pourtant, je le pense vraiment en plus ). Bisouxxxxxx

**Artoung** : Des frissons? HOOOOOOOOOOO o miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii franchement venant de toi ça me fait énormément plaisir. Merci beaucoup. Bisouxxxxxxxxx

**Loryah** : Lol une smirnoff addict :D je connais :D Je suis heureuse que ce one shot t'ait plu. Vii je ferais un lemon ;) promis :D Bisouxxxxx et encore merci :)

**fliflou** : #_bave devant son ecran_# trop de compliments... je sais pas si je vais arriver à gérer... neurone grillé... MICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII o vraiment, vraiment vraiment :o). Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx

**Vaaliyah** : j'ai pas vraiment suivi ta review, tu m'as posté la même dans mon autre fics, c'est une review type? étrange... as tu lu au moins la fics? nan je demande juste :p . Merci pour ton étrange review. A plus :).

**Hedwigelol** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. elle est adorable. Je suis tres heureuse que mon piti one shot t'ait plu. Gros gros bisouxxxxx.

**Lutin Maléfique** : Ho un lutin? ;) Nan en effet, en fin de compte, ce n'était pas tant que ça une mauvaise journée, mais bon on va dire que toutes les autres pouvaient avoir ce qualificatif :p. merci pour ta review :). Bisouxxxxx.

**CrasySnape** : o miiiiiiiicccccciiiiiiii #_sort de sa couette pour de bon_# promis j'en referais d'autres :D. Bisouxxxxxxxx

**Eilwin** : Didinetteuuuhhhh :D . Mici pour ta review! je te fais de 'ros poutouxxxxxxx. A bientot :o).

**Cordelune** : ( hé tu sais quoi t'es la dernière review en instance de réponse, et rien que pour ça je t'aimeuuuuuuhhhhhhh lol ) : Lol heureuse que ma fics t'ait permis de mettre un nom sur la chanson que tu cherchais :D En effet le lemon aurait été de trop, surtout que je voulais finir sur " _tu es en retard Potter_" . cette phrase tournait dans ma tête depuis deja plusieurs jour donc... :D Merci encore et à bientot. Bisouxxxxxxx.

_pfiuuuuuuuuuuuuu c'est fini! Je vous assure j'adore recevoir vos review, et j'adore peut etre encore plus y répondre, mais a 4h du mat, ben mine de rien c'est chaud :D_

_Je vous embrasses toutes et encore merci plein!_

_A bientot_

_Fanny #va enfin faire dodo# :D _


End file.
